Our Kingdom Come
by CardsofQuadrants
Summary: 12 kingdoms in the past. 11 kingdoms in the present. 18 heroes. Can they stop the Kingdoms of Doom & Rage before they destroy all and take over? Because as they had said," When the Stars align, our doom is reached." Where winning is their only hope, Or will John never lead them to reach Kingdom Come.Pairings are in this! T for language.
1. The War: Prologue

They say a battle won, a war forgotten. The say the past can fade like the stars in the night sky. But, the history of the 12 kingdoms doesn't quite fade. No, it doesn't fade at all.  
Once upon a time. When time was new. The kingdoms were at their highest. Each kingdom was strong. Each had their weakness. But, they were all equal.  
Unfortunately, not every kingdom thought this was fair. No. They did not believe in equilateral life. They believed in one ruler. One ruler only. Only one kingdom was a loud to rule.  
This kingdom's cockiness will cost another kingdom's life. The Doom kingdom jointed with Rage. These civilizations were too strong. Yet, only one kingdom was Stronger. The Hope kingdom.  
They couldn't have Hope ruin their power. So at night's fall. They stroke. Obliterating the civilization by morning. Everything left in ash.  
Because of this, horrible deed. The other kingdoms finally understood they must join together for the first time. They did, and with joined power. They won with ease.  
Although this is a win. Rage & Doom never quite surrendered. According to their first king's words," we will win in time," they are not done.  
There is one hope. One omen. That 18 heroes will rise. Some fly, some crash. They will be our only hope to win. For now, all we can do is prepare. Prepare for their arrival. Prepare for our doom. Prepare for Our Kingdom Come.  
Tavros closed the book. He  
sighed, that had Been the tired time he had read that page. A creepy feeling etched in his heart. He felt as if, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: Welcome children. To my new story," Our Kingdom Come," I hope you enjoy your stay.


	2. Library Lies

**AN: So, I have chapter one up, sorry it's so bad and OOCish. D::: I try. Anyway, tell me how all y'all like it so far! Bad or good? Anyway pointers? Tharead for reading!**

** ~CardsofQuadrants **

* * *

John swooped through the Library. Walking quickly,More like running, to one of his Best Friends. Him and Tavros had grown up together in the Breath Kingdom. Even go through training together!

He noticed Tavros staring at the

Cover of some old terribly binder book. He snickers, his prancing habit kicking in. He snuck up on Tavros. Hood of his sweatshirt floating a bit as he controlled the limited wind around him.

With a swoop of his hand, the wind flew the book open. Pages flying across the binding. To the other side of the book. John laughed. Coming next to a now freaked out Tavros," Hey Tavros!" He said joyfully," Whatcha looking at?" He poked at the book," God, I didn't know you liked history," he murmured. Closing the book.

" Uh..I always...have," Tavros managed to stutter out," You just.. Um.. Never liked to come.. Uh..here," he said a bit sadly.

" I'm sorry. I just never thought it'd be interesting, but I'm here now!" John said with a derpy tone to his voice. Tavros takes special training

Classes, because he's paralyzed. So John only gets to see him during regular training classes, and on weekends," Anyway, what got you so interested in...," he read the cover with a bit of confusion," History of the 12 Kingdoms?" He gave Tavros a look," 12? We only have 11 Kingdoms," he pouted," What kind of lie is-"

" We used to.. uh..have 12 kingdoms, the 12th was destroyed ..um...during the first Great War," Tavros said putting his hand on his cheek," We..uh learned this, remember?" He laughed at his friend," You need to..uh.. Stop sending letters to..uh.. Your Penpal.. During..um.. Class," He folded his arms.

" You mean Dave? Nope! He's so cool!" John clasped his hands together at the mention of his other best bro. Dave lived in a different Kingdom. So it made it hard to visit, even of their kingdoms were allies," Anyway, I totally don't send messages during class! I pay attention, we just didn't learn that yet," he said defending himself. Placing his hands on his hips," anyway," he lowered his hands," Why is this important?"

" Because John.. Uh.. There are 18 heroes! Um.. It says that..," he attempted a heroic voice," A new battle will..um.. Start when the Stars.. Uh.. Align perfectly!" He said with little to no confidence," The Stars..uh.. Align tonight! On your Brithday! Um.. Remember?"

" Oh yeah! They told us in class today! I guess I can't wait for tonight. I'll be thirteen," John gasped, completely forgetting the war part.

" John.. Uh.. The war thing?" Tavros nudged him. Trying to bring him back to focus.

" Oh yeah," John said snapping out of it," I don't think it's going to happen," he scoffed," it's just an old book, probably written by a physcopath," John shrugged," what section is it from anyway?"

" um.." Tavros didn't meet his eyes. He traced his fingers along the binding of the book. Around the cover. There was one author name. Horrorterrors.

" Tavros.. Did you," John looked at him bewildered," did you actually," John's eyes slightly lit up," oh my gosh. My best friend is a thief,"

He joked. Forcefully, of course Tavros didn't take this book for THAT section.

" John.. I took it from the Forbidden section," he sighed. Knowing he'd have to tell sometime anyway," but it's.. Uh.. Not my fault! I uh had to!" Tavros quickly said.

" Tavros, it's fine, we can always put it back anyway, right?" John knew his friend didn't want to get in trouble. The forbidden section was a dangerous section," besides, why have a library, if they won't allow you to see all the books?" He puffed.

" That's uh true," Tavros pondered," Yeah.. Lets uh.. Get out of here, It's your um birthday, we should be celebrating!" He said wheeling himself away from table," Can you um put that.. Away for me?" He asked.

" of course, buddy," John smiled,

Picking up the book. Something strange drew him towards it. Like a

Magnetic attraction. Something unexplainable.

Tavros was finally met by John in the corridors of the hall," Ready Tavros?" John spoke quickly.

" Um.. Ready!" Tavros said. Wheeling himself down the corridors with John. A wide smile on his face. Unaware of the rectangular imprint behind John's back.


End file.
